With the development and progress of science and technology, in some occasions that need to handle large amounts of cash, conventional manual procedures, such as sorting and counting, hundred separating, and bundling, have been gradually replaced by various types of advanced automatic processing systems. In the process of handling cashes, it is required to stack and arrange the banknotes.
Referring to FIG. 1 together with FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a banknote stacking and arranging device in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic view of conveying wheel shown in FIG. 1 viewing from a sectional direction. The banknote stacking and arranging device includes a banknote conveying unit 10 and a banknote stacking unit 20 arranged behind the banknote conveying unit 10. The banknote conveying unit 10 includes a banknote guide platform 12 and a conveying wheel 14. The upper surface of the banknote guide platform 12 is a banknote guide platform surface 121 with a wavy arc. The conveying wheel 14 is provided on the banknote guide platform 12 at a protruding arc-shaped portion of the banknote guide platform surface 122. The banknote stacking unit 20 includes a fixing frame 22, a banknote stacking shelf 24 and a banknote baffle plate 26. The banknote stacking shelf 24 is fixed on the fixing frame 22 and is of an “L” shape, and is adapted for the stacking of banknotes A thereon. The banknote baffle plate 26 is arranged on the banknote stacking shelf 24 and is located behind the conveying wheel 24 for stopping and holding the banknotes A.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the conveying wheel 14 rotates clockwise along the direction B, vanes of the conveying wheel 14 carry the banknotes from the banknote guide platform surface 121 and rotate together with those banknotes. Due to the action of centrifugal force, the banknotes are thrown towards the banknote stacking shelf 24 while rotating. The banknote baffle plate 26 stops the further backward movement of the banknotes, so that the banknotes are stacked on the banknote stacking shelf 24. However, during rotating at a high speed, due to the flexibility and elasticity of the banknotes themselves, the banknotes not only move backwards, but also move at an upward velocity component. Further, bounce movement of the banknotes may occur after falling on the banknote stacking shelf 24. Hence, the banknotes may obliquely and disorderly lie on the banknote stacking shelf 24, which may affect the next handling operation of arranging and stacking the banknotes.